megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
SearchMan.EXE
SearchMan.EXE is the NetNavi operated by Raika. His design is based upon a camouflaged soldier, and he is good with long range attacks. SearchMan is a rather serious Navi who follows orders well, but this doesn't stop him from disobeying them when his friends are in danger. He first appears in the Red Sun Tournament from MegaMan Battle Network 4, and later joins Team ProtoMan in MegaMan Battle Network 5. Games MegaMan Battle Network 4 In MegaMan Battle Network 4, Raika and SearchMan are competitors in the Red Sun tournament. Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation SearchMan is a unlockable playable character in the non-canon game Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. MegaMan Battle Network 5 In MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan, SearchMan is imitated by a fake SearchMan to trick MegaMan into believing that SearchMan is attempting to destroy Gargcastle, while another Navi imitates MegaMan to convince SearchMan of the same. They meet deep inside Gargcastle, and SearchMan is beaten, upon which the fakes reveal themselves. Both SearchMan and MegaMan forgive each other, team up, and destroy the fake Navis. SearchMan can be used in Battle Network 5, and has a special liberation ability known as "PanelSearch". This allows him to search six panels outward in whatever direction he is looking, and if a trap is located, he will commence a virus battle. Liberating the viruses means that the traps are removed, leaving the Item Panels alone. In battle, SearchMan can use the Search Satellite, which has a cross hair move up and down the enemy ranks, and a laser is fired when the player presses "A". The laser damages whatever it hits, and does a little damage to anything in the same column or rank within one square of the laser. His charge shot is the use of the Arm Mounted Rifle which shoots three charged shots at his enemy regardless of his location and theirs. In the DS version of the game (MegaMan Battle Network 5: Double Team DS), if the player is using Team Colonel's storyline and has NumberMan and a TP chip, NumberMan can be swapped out in the battle for SearchMan. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess His first appearance in the anime is in episode 12 of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, where he has the mission to protect programs from ShadowMan. He was able to delete Shadowman.EXE. In another Episode, Desertman.EXE was making Mettool's invisible, making them steal Dark Chips. Searchman.EXE was able to hit some with paint, and follow them to Desertman.EXE lair. There he and Megaman.EXE battle, but was overwhelmed by Desertman.EXE. When Megaman.EXE was grabbed and hung over lava, Searchman.EXE made the decison to freeze the lava, instead of deleting Desertman.EXE. This gave Desertman.EXE the chance to launch an attack on Searchman.EXE, and do critical damage. This helped Searchman.EXE and Megaman.EXE have a connection, and Megaman.EXE was given the Search Soul. This gave Megaman.EXE the power to defeat Desertman.EXE. Serachman.EXE makes many other apperances, including helping Thunderman.EXE take on Brightman.EXE, Coldman.EXE, Starman.EXE, and Swordman.EXE. They were able to delete Brightman.EXE, helping Thunderman.EXE get revenge, while the others escaped. In episode 40, Lan and Megaman.EXE travel to Sharo to meet with Laika due to a Dimensional Area being summoned in Sharo made by Coldman.EXE. Lan was the only one to enter the Dimensional Area, but Laika grabbed onto Lan as he Cross Fuses and entered with them. After Lan defeats Coldman.EXE while Cross Fused, Coldman.EXE runs back into the Net, but Searchman.EXE is there and shoots him, sending him back to Nebula. Rockman.EXE Stream Under construction Rockman.EXE Beast Under construction Rockman.EXE Beast+ Under construction Search Soul By sacrificing a Cursor Chip in Battle Network 5, and a Hide Chip in Battle Network 4, MegaMan can take control of the Search Soul, which gives him SearchMan's rifle. MegaMan cannot move while firing the rifle. He is also given the special effect of shuffling for chips. In the custom window, a special button will be on the bottom of the selection screen which says "shuffle". By clicking it (up to three times), MegaMan can shuffle through his folder at random for 5 more chips than what he was given. By sacrificing the DarkCircle chip, MegaMan gains a red armor and retains the shuffle ability, but loses the Search Rifle in favor of the DarkChip as a charge attack. This allows MegaMan to pelt 7 out of the 9 panels on the enemy ranks with powerful bullets. It only lasts one turn. Trivia *While the original Search Man was comical and ridiculous, SearchMan as a Navi is the exact opposite, being strict, loyal to his NetOp, and has never made a fool of himself on the show. (He's the only main character to not have done so.) Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:NetNavis who can Cross Fuse Category:NetNavis with NetOps